


and they lived happily ever after

by breakmystrings



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 15:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11717430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/breakmystrings/pseuds/breakmystrings
Summary: Auston's known his entire life that he was going to be marrying the second Prince of Canada.(A compilation of all the short fics I've written in this royalty AU verse on Tumblr.)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [here](https://breakmystrings.tumblr.com/tagged/verse%3A-desert-king) :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings for the first chapter: attempted assassination, mild gun violence (nothing in great deal, mostly references to)

It was supposed to be a routine appearance, a brief speech from the Crown Prince and a greeting from the visiting second Prince. They were going to make their rounds to greet the people, to give Prince Mitchell a chance to interact with the public before their engagement and eventual marriage. Auston didn’t even want to have a security team with them because it _wasn’t_ a big event.

 

Auston couldn’t have been more wrong.

 

What started off as a peaceful appearance gets thrown into complete chaos with shots fired, the crowd panicking, and Auston trying desperately to shield Prince Mitchell because while they may have only met a handful of times, he’s still Auston’s betrothed and Auston is going to protect him. Of course, he didn’t expect Prince Mitchell to have other ideas, and that’s how they end up at the hospital with Auston being a complete wreck while the prince gets patched up by their family doctor.

 

Auston braces his elbows on his knees and buries his face in his hands. Thank god no one else got hurt on the scene and the shooter was apprehended right away. He trusts Freddie to have things under control and deal with the situation so that he can be here right now.

 

It feels like it’s forever before Doctor Williams steps out of the room with a smile on her face. A smile is good, it means it’s not the worst, but a small part of Auston wonders if it’s appropriate for their doctor to be smiling at a time like this.

 

“Oh Prince Auston,” Doctor Williams laughs. “I hope you know I take my job very seriously.” She’s smiling, and Auston feels like he’s being chided like a child again. “Prince Mitchell will be fine. It was mostly a flesh wound. He got a few stiches, but there will be minimal scarring. I promise.”

 

“Thank you Doctor Williams,” Auston says, standing up to shake her hand.

 

“I like it better when you call me ‘Doc’,” she says, teasing. “Now go check on your prince. He’s expecting you.”

 

“Thanks Doc,” Auston says, smiling this time, and he walks into the room while Chucky stays just outside the door. Prince Mitchell is sitting on the bed, feet hanging over the edge and poking gingerly at his arm while his own bodyguard (Auston thinks Prince Mitchell calls him “Marty”) scolds him for being so reckless. He stops when he sees Auston, bowing lightly in respect before turning to give the prince another dirty look and excusing himself. Auston can only focus on the sling around Prince Mitchell’s arm as he sinks into the chair next to the bed, and he feels too damn helpless. It should’ve been _him_.

 

“You shouldn’t have done that,” Auston says. He feels winded just _thinking_ about what a close call this was, and his hands shake at the thought of how much worse this could’ve turned out.

 

Prince Mitchell shrugs and then immediately winces because he apparently forgot he was _shot_ in the arm. Protecting Auston. He doesn’t like the idea of Prince Mitchell putting himself in a vulnerable position for him, but he feels caught between the fear and concern, and the surge of affection at the realization that he thinks Auston’s worth doing that for.

 

“I wasn’t going to let some lunatic shoot my betrothed,” Prince Mitchell says, like it’s really as simple as that. “Have to protect my soon-to-be-husband.”

 

“I don’t need you to protect me,” Auston reminds him gently, not wanting to sound ungrateful anything. He’s just not sure he can stomach the thought of Prince Mitchell getting hurt in his place.

 

“Nope,” Prince Mitchell says agreeably, “but I wanted to anyway.”

 

The lingering fear and concern gets overwhelmed by the warm affection that’s surging inside of him, and he can’t help it, Auston slides a hand down the side of Prince Mitchell’s face, cupping it gently as he leans in to press a soft kiss on his lips. He keeps it light and gentle, and that first touch is like a tease that only makes him want more.

 

When he pulls back, Prince Mitchell’s looks back at him like he can’t quite believe what happened.

 

“If I knew all it took was me getting shot for you to kiss me, I would’ve taken a bullet for you a lot sooner,” Prince Mitchell jokes.

 

Auston hopes his expression sufficiently conveys how humourless he thought that joke was. Prince Mitchell chuckles though, like he thinks it’s funny.

 

“Okay, I’m sorry,” he says, not sounding sorry at all. “No regrets though. I’d do it all over again.”

 

“I would too,” Auston says, hoping Mitch understands that, and it’s not just him being grateful. He wants to protect his betrothed too.

 

Prince Mitchell smiles softly and says, “Yeah, I know.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally prompted by fuhrmana [here](https://breakmystrings.tumblr.com/post/161223422165/may-i-request-a-hesitant-kiss-between-mitch-and) :)

It’s their official meeting after the last one ended in a trip to the hospital, frantic calls to assuage the terrified King and Queen that Auston didn’t get their precious second son hurt (too badly), but also, their very first kiss. Which Auston thought would be the first of many, now that Prince Mitchell has become simply “Mitch”, yet here they are, with Mitch smiling shyly at Auston and standing a respectable distance away from him. Their only contact so far has been a brief hug that felt too detached, and the meeting, in general, feels strangely formal, especially when Auston thinks about all the silly snaps and texts they’ve been sending each other for the last few months. He doesn’t want to point it out though, and he follows along as Mitch asks him about the flight, how his parents are, how _he’s_ been, and so on. Auston answers each question properly and he tries not to be too disappointed with the sudden distance between them, but Mitch still looks happy to be spending time with together so Auston tries not to read too much into it.

 

They’re scheduled to attend a Leafs game up in a private box, and of course, the cameras are on them immediately during a break and Mitch gets a loud cheer when he’s shown on the big screen. Auston feels a swell of pride at how much the people seem to adore Mitch. He may only be the second Prince, but he’s just as beloved and appreciated as the Crown Prince.

 

The game itself is fun and Auston enjoys it, but not as much as Mitch, who jumps up and screams whenever the Leafs score, and curses loudly when it goes the other way (very un-prince-like, Auston points out, only to get Mitch scrunching his face up like he might stick his tongue out at him but refrains at the last second, and it only makes Auston smile because it’s so damn endearing). When the game ends with a Leafs win, Mitch’s smile is impossibly wide and there’s an extra bounce in his step as they’re escorted outside to where their car is waiting.

 

“Did you have fun?” Mitch asks, once they’re inside the car. “Wasn’t Nylander’s move just, _wow_.” Mitch looks at a loss for words, like he’s remembering the way Nylander took the puck and went end-to-end, danced around the defence like they were nothing more than pylons, and snapped a wrister into the net like it’s just another day at the office.

 

“It was pretty sick,” Auston agrees. “Kadri’s move was better though.”

 

Mitch cracks up and says, “You mean when he tripped over nothing and got spun around on his ass?”

 

Auston grins, shrugging, and Mitch laughs some more. It makes a warm feeling swell in his chest, and he can’t help looking down at where Mitch’s hand is just resting on his leg. Auston could reach out and grab it, like he’s wanted to all night, but before he can make a move, Mitch’s hand flies up and says, “Oh, you should pull over here.”

 

His bodyguard, Marty, turns to give him an unimpressed look, but Mitch flashes him a charming smile and says, “Please?” Marty rolls his eyes but he finds a place to pull over because no one likes to say no to the prince if they can help it. “You’re the best!”

 

Auston can see the skating rink brightly lit in the dark with a small crowd still on the ice. When he turns to face Mitch, he’s got a big smile on his face as he says, “Let’s go for a quick skate.” Auston can’t imagine a universe in which he can say “no” to Mitch when he’s looking at him like that, so he agrees easily and Mitch’s answering smile makes Auston feel warm all over.

 

*

 

Marty and Chucky stay on the sidelines while Mitch and Auston step out onto the ice in their rented skates, and it’s like Mitch comes alive. Auston feels breathless in the face of how happy he looks while they’re on the ice, and he’s reminded of one of their earlier meetings as kids, when Mitch was already a proficient shuffler on the ice while Auston was still trying to figure out how to stay upright, but Mitch would never leave him behind when he fell. He’d always wait with a big smile on his face, like he was trying to encourage Auston to get up and keep going. Mitch keeps glancing back at Auston, like they’re still kids again, but Auston worked hard to make sure he doesn’t hold Mitch back again. His smile widens a little more each time though, like it makes him happy to be here with Auston, and something flutters in Auston’s chest at that realization.

 

“Can I hold your hand?” Mitch asks. His arm is hanging loosely by his side, and Auston doesn’t need to be asked twice before he reaches down for it, tucking their hands together into his coat pocket to keep them warm. It draws Mitch in closer towards him, but he doesn’t look like he minds, with the way his smile stretches impossibly wider. “I wanted to do that all night,” Mitch says, looking shy again.

 

“Me too,” Auston says, squeezing Mitch’s hand inside of his pocket. “I was looking forward to this visit for a long time.”

 

They skate like that for a while, the silence settling over them comfortably like a warm blanket on a cold winter day. It feels good to be doing something like this with Mitch, away from the public attention and view to critique and dissect, like their relationship is of vested interest to them. It makes him feel at ease, like Auston can just be himself.

 

Suddenly, Mitch slows to a stop and Auston twists around to face him, confused. He’s taken aback with the way Mitch is looking up at him, like he’s the best thing he’s ever seen, like he hung the moon and stars for him,like Auston’s the sun that his world revolves around. It’s, a lot, but Auston can’t deny that he feels the same way when he looks at Mitch. He’s known his entire life that he’ll be spending the rest of his life with the second prince of Canada, but it’s another thing to realize that he’s been steadily falling in love with the man standing in front of him, the Mitch that laughs too loudly at bad jokes and could probably eat his weight in candy, but is also willing to put his life on the line for Auston.

 

Auston stills when he sees Mitch stretching up towards him, like he wants a kiss, and Auston feels himself leaning down like he’s being pulled in by a magnetic force. Mitch stops when their lips are just shy of touching, their noses bumping together, and Auston wants nothing more than to close the gap between them. He can feel Mitch’s breaths on his lips, the warm feeling that’s a stark contrast to the cold surrounding them, and Auston’s lips part; the feathery light touch against Mitch’s makes a shiver run down his spine. Mitch huffs out a soft laugh, and the distance between them widens when Mitch pulls back to press his forehead against Auston’s.

 

“I feel like I’ve been waiting for this moment my entire life,” Mitch says softly. “You and me, like this, but now that we’re here, I don’t know what to do.”

 

Auston feels his affection for Mitch bloom in his chest from that confession, like it might overflow right out of him, and he wants nothing more than to pull Mitch in closer and just hold onto him. He slips his hand out of his pocket so that he can wrap both arms around Mitch and do just that.

 

When he leans in for a kiss, Mitch doesn’t hesitate this time, and it feels like something being slotted into place, like puzzles pieces snapping together. He kisses Mitch softly but surely, and it’s like trying to navigate a new path together; they’ll take it one step at a time.

 

*

 

Auston hears a soft knock on his door just as he’s getting ready for bed. He pushes the covers away and walks over to see who it is. He’s half-expecting it to be Chucky making sure he’s still alive (as if anyone would be brazen enough to break into the royal palace) but instead, it’s Mitch who greets him with a soft smile. He looks like he’s ready for bed as well, dressed comfortably in a soft-looking t-shirt and pajama pants that have his family crest embroidered on them. His hair looks soft and fluffy, and Auston resists the urge to reach out and run his fingers through them.

 

“Sorry, were you sleeping?” Mitch asks after he glances over at the bed, looking apologetic.

 

Auston shakes his head, and says, “Not yet. Did you need to talk?”

 

Mitch fidgets for a bit, but his smile is more certain than his body language betrays. Auston’s noticed how Mitch has a hard time being still, no matter the setting. It makes him want to reach out with a reassuring hand and help calm his nerves and settle him, to keep him grounded.

 

“Couldn’t sleep, so just thought I’d see if you were still up,” Mitch says, and the shyness from before is gone. Auston can’t help noticing how beautiful his eyes look right now, the blue bright and clear as he peers up at him through those long lashes of his. The space between them feels a lot more intimate, the air a lot more charged, and it’s too easy for Auston to reach out and pull Mitch in closer.

 

Auston cups Mitch’s face carefully in his hands and leans in to close the distance between their lips. He can feel Mitch’s arms curl around his waistt, and he just melts into the kiss. There hasn’t been anyone else for Auston to compare with, but he can’t imagine a kiss feeling this good with just anyone. Mitch kisses him like he’s throwing everything he’s got into it, and it’s messy and their timing is a bit off but Auston feels his toes curl with pleasure nonetheless. His heart is racing in his chest, the want growing steadily inside of him, and he feels overwhelmed from it. He feels like he could kiss Mitch all night like this.

 

When they part, it’s like he’s in a bit of a daze as his eyes get pulled right back in towards Mitch’s full mouth, how slick and red his lips look, and he just wants to dive back in and kiss him, again and again. Auston slides his thumbs gently over Mitch’s cheeks, and somehow, that touch feels more intimate than the kiss they just shared. The expression on Mitch’s face is completely open, like he wants Auston to see how affected he is by him, how he’s drawn in like there’s a magnetic pull between them. Auston doesn’t know what to do with the breadth of what Mitch is offering him.

 

“Do you want to stay tonight?” Auston asks. It doesn’t feel like enough, but with the way Mitch’s face brightens up at the offer, he thinks it’s the right start.

 

*

 

Auston wakes up in the morning to the feeling of warm skin pressed against his own, and the steady rise and fall of Mitch’s chest as he continues to sleep draped over Auston like a blanket. It feels almost grounding, the hold Mitch has on him, and he can’t help the smile that grows on his face. He presses a soft kiss on top of Mitch’s head and he tries to get a few extra minutes of sleep, but Mitch begins to stir, his breaths going uneven, and it doesn’t take long before he’s blinking up sleepily at Auston.

 

“’morning,” Mitch says, his voice rough and hoarse, and Auston can’t resist leaning in to give him a sleepy good morning kiss. Mitch tucks his face into the crook of Auston’s neck after with a happy sigh, snuggling in close like he can’t bear to be further apart, and if this is what Auston has to look forward to in the future, he thinks they’re going to be alright.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally prompted [here](https://breakmystrings.tumblr.com/post/163808255995/austonmitch-post-proposal-cuddling).

The scenery on the drive from the Phoenix airport is becoming familiar to Mitch. He can no longer count how many official (and unofficial) visits he’s taken so far, but he likes the familiarity of it now, like he’s coming back to a home away from home. 

 

Auston smiles when Mitch tells him that. He squeezes Mitch’s hand before he drops them onto his lap, holding on like it’s something they always do (Mitch would be very okay with it if it was).

 

It feels a little ridiculous, how much Mitch catches himself turning to stare at Auston, but he’s kind of in love with how happy Auston looks right now. He’s missed that smile a lot. It’s been a couple of months since their last meeting, and it’s become harder and harder to leave, to go back to their separate homes and do their own thing. They haven’t set a formal date for the wedding yet, but Mitch feels like he’s ready for it, has been for a while now it seems like. He hopes Auston feels the same way.

 

“Where are we going?” Mitch asks, when he realizes they’re not going towards the palace.

 

“It’s a surprise,” Auston says, smiling.

 

“Do I get a hint?’ Mitch asks because he doesn’t think he has the patience to wait, but Auston laughs and shakes his head. “That’s no fun.”

 

“You’ll see soon enough,” he says, and Mitch wonders if something is wrong because Auston isn’t smiling the way he was before. He looks anxious all of a sudden, and Mitch doesn’t like the look on his face right now so he forces himself to not ask any more questions. Instead, he squeezes Auston’s hand and tries to give him some comfort from whatever it is he’s freaking out about. He can wait for Auston to tell him.

 

They drive through a quiet neighbourhood full of short shrubs, trees, and cactuses. The driver turns through the open gates with some guys patrolling around that Mitch recognizes as part of Auston’s security team. Auston gets out first when they stop in front of the house and he offers a hand out to Mitch, as if there are paparazzi around to pose for. Mitch takes it though, rolling his eyes indulgently, but it seems to calm Auston when he’s holding his hand so Mitch doesn’t stop him.

 

“Are we meeting someone?” Mitch asks. He tries to ignore the sudden spike of disappointment at the realization that he’s not going to get Auston all to himself tonight. He gets it though. He’s the crown prince. He’s got places to be, people to talk to, and Mitch should know better than anyone else. The home they’re standing in front of is beautiful and big, and he tries to prepare himself to meet a crowd. Maybe it’s his extended family or a family friend’s home. It looks beautiful but simple, like what Mitch would imagine home to be like.

 

“You’ll see,” Auston says, smiling nervously at Mitch, like he’s the one that’s in the dark about all of this.

 

Auston leads him up the pathway, and Chucky is there to greet them at the door. He nods his head at Auston, a response to a question that wasn’t said aloud, and when Auston pushes the door open, Mitch expects lights and a large crowd. What he gets, is an empty house. A completely empty house with nothing apart from some giant floor cushions near the big windows that’s filling the house with a lot of natural light. The walls look newly painted, the flooring redone, and all that seems to be missing, is someone to fill it and make it home.

 

Mitch turns to look at Auston, and he’s not sure how to say what he feels right now, that overwhelming hope and want, and he doesn’t want to jump ahead of himself, but he can’t imagine what else could Auston be telling him if not I want to build a home here with you.

 

“Auston,” Mitch begins, but he can’t find the words to continue, and he doesn’t have to because Auston takes both of his hands with his own, his focus on where they’re joined between them, and says, “I know that our marriage has been arranged since before we were even born, and it’s a promise both our parents take very seriously. And I do too. But, I still want to ask you for myself.” Auston pauses to look at Mitch now, and Mitch feels his heart race in anticipation for what Auston’s about to ask. “I know we haven’t spent a lot of time together, but from the moment you were willing to take that bullet for me.” Auston pauses again, this time with a soft chuckle while he shakes his head; Mitch’s heart is beating so fast he thinks Auston can probably hear it. “I think it was maybe even before that, when we were kids and you would never leave me behind even when I couldn’t catch up, I think I knew then that I could spend the rest of my life with you.”

 

Mitch can’t help it, he gasps when Auston reaches into his pocket to pull out a shimmering silver chain with a ring on it. It’s not either of their family rings, that’s what they’ll have to exchange at the ceremony, but it looks like something new. Something that’ll just be theirs instead of forever linked to their family names. “Mitch, will you marry me?”

 

Mitch nods because he knows that if he tries to talk, he’ll probably do something incredibly embarrassing like cry, even though his whole life he’s known this was going to happen. He waits for Auston to clasp the necklace around his neck, his hands shaking as he does so, before he throws his arms around Auston. Auston let’s out a relieved laugh, like he actually thought Mitch would say no, and squeezes Mitch so hard around his waist that he actually lifts him off the ground and Mitch is laughing.

 

“I love you,” Auston says, and it’s not the first time he’s said that, but it hits Mitch just as hard.

 

“God, you’re going to make me cry,” Mitch complains, even though he’s pretty sure he’s already tearing up. He shoves his face into Auston’s neck to hide them, even though he knows Auston can tell, if the way he’s stroking Mitch’s back comfortingly is any indication. “I love you too.”

 

Auston pulls away and smiles at Mitch, like Mitch is the best thing in the world, and Mitch pulls him back in to kiss him. It’s not really a great kiss, they’re smiling too much for it to be, but Mitch doesn’t even care because he’s so happy right now, he feels delirious with it, like he can float away.

 

“Does our new home have a bed?” Mitch asks when he pulls back.

 

“No, but Chucky got tacos from your favourite place,” Auston says, smiling wide, like he’s too happy.

 

Mitch starts laughing, too happy like he’s delirious with it. “I guess post-engagement tacos will be okay too.” Auston grabs his hand and leads him to where the floor cushions are, and just like Auston said, there’s a few takeout containers from one of the first places Auston took him to when he visited Phoenix and a bottle of wine with two glasses. He definitely had this all planned out, and it makes Mitch’s chest feel too full. 

 

They arrange themselves comfortably with Mitch between Auston’s legs, his back to his chest, and they make a complete mess trying to feed each other tacos, laughing when Auston drops guac all over the front of Mitch’s shirt. Mitch pouts at him, but he’s too happy to actually be upset about anything.

 

They stay like that until the wine is finished, the tacos are all finished, and Mitch is loose and happy and content as they watch the sun set in their new home together.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally prompted [here](https://breakmystrings.tumblr.com/post/162384816440/if-you-need-prompts-2-early-morning8)

The day of their wedding passes like a blur. It’s a day that Auston’s been prepared for since he was just a kid that could walk, but it’s still a whirlwind of ceremonies and speeches that go in one ear and out the other. He moves as if he’s on autopilot, just like they rehearsed, and he nods and bows and kneels whenever Chucky nudges him. He tries not to be overwhelmed with the fact that he’s finally marrying man he’s been arranged with since birth, the man he grew up knowing he’d marry and rule their land with.

 

It almost feels like it’s too soon when Mitch is finally standing in front of him, dressed impeccably in his formal suit and looking every bit like the prince that he is with the crown on his head, and they’re being told they may finally kiss to seal heir marriage. Mitch smiles awkwardly at him, like he’s just as nervous as Auston is, and it helps, knowing that he’s not alone in this. Auston looks down at their hands, joined together in front of them, and he squeezes them gently. It makes it feel more real and less like a dream, the touch grounding, and it reminds him that this is really actually happening.

 

It takes a moment for Auston to pull himself together, to let the reality of everything sink in, and he can’t help but smile as he thinks about how they got here, the love and affection that’s been growing with every moment they’ve shared. He thinks about their first meeting as children, not really sure of the significance of the promise between their families. He thinks about every subsequent meeting after, how patient Mitch always was even as a kid when Auston struggled to keep up on his skates, how hard Mitch tried to swing a bat without knocking the ball out of bounds and how hard he cheered when he hit his first homerun. He thinks about all the events they attended together, the day Mitch pushed Auston out of danger without any hesitation, their _first kiss_. He thinks about how much he loves Mitch, how he’ll do everything in his power to make him happy, and it’s all too easy to lean forward and kiss Mitch to seal the promise of forever.

 

The cheers erupt around them, but all Auston can focus on is the soft touch of Mitch’s smiling lips, and the way he squeezes Auston’s hands like he never wants to let go, like they’re the only two people that exist in the world.

 

*

 

The smile never fades from Mitch’s face, like he couldn’t stop even if he tried. He smiles all throughout the ceremonies, the parade, photos, and even in-between bites at dinner. It’s infectious and so damn endearing that Auston just wants to keep kissing and touching Mitch, his _husband_ , again and again because he’s definitely allowed to now. They haven’t had a lot of time to spend together with the wedding preparation and dealing with the media frenzy that comes with two princes getting married. It hasn’t been easy to spend time together alone without cameras flashing and their moms tutting about not seeing one another until they’re married (not that it stopped Mitch from sneaking into Auston’s room late at night).

 

When it’s time for their first dance, Mitch practically jumps off his seat, he’s so excited.

 

“I’ve been waiting all night for this,” Mitch admits, smiling sheepishly as he offers a hand out to Auston. Auston takes it, squeezing it gently, as Mitch leads him onto the dance floor to where they’ve rehearsed it only a handful of times. Mitch steps in really close to him, his hand firm on the small of his back, and their feet move easily as the first few notes fill the ballroom. It feels weird for Auston to take the follower’s position, but he can’t complain since Mitch won the rock-paper-scissors match and Mitch guides him effortlessly through their steps.

 

For the first time that day, it feels like they’re finally alone, even if all eyes are on them. Mitch’s smile softens, like he’s thinking the same thing, but his eyes light up again with something Auston recognizes as mischief.

 

“I’m going to dip you, okay?” Mitch doesn’t _ask_ so much as _informs_ him, and Auston can’t help it, he laughs.

 

“No way,” he says, shaking his head and smiling, “you’re going to drop me.”

 

“I totally won’t,” Mitch protests, but he’s grinning like he knows how ridiculous it is to change their grand finale now, not to mention how much Mo’s going to lose it because they’re not following the script. “You trust me, right?”

 

“Of course,” Auston says, and he knows he already lost the battle before it even really began.

 

“I promise I won’t drop you,” Mitch says, and Auston doesn’t get another chance to protest when the song crescendos towards the end and Mitch uses his leg to support Auston’s weight as he dips him in a pretty impressive show of strength, his arm wrapped securely around his back. It’s a struggle to get Auston upright again though, but he doesn’t drop him, and Auston laughs when he regains his balance and Mitch pulls him in even closer than before.

 

Mitch looks so proud of himself, his smile as warm as the sun shining down on him, and Auston can’t help but draw Mitch in for a kiss. Mitch makes a surprised but pleased sound and circles both arms around his waist, deepening it like he’s trying to chase the sweet taste of the champagne they had earlier until Auston feels weak in the knees.

 

A loud cough startles them enough to pull apart, panting dumbly at each other as they try to get their bearings because apparently Auston forgot that their entire counsel and _parents_ are staring at them, and Auston can’t help it, he starts laughing even if his face flames up in embarrassment. His laugh sets Mitch off too, and he hides his face in the crook of Auston’s neck, pressing in close until Auston can feel the rumble of his chest as he chuckles.

 

“Do you think we can sneak away from our own wedding or will they send the guards after us?” Mitch whispers into Auston’s ears.

 

“I think I can pull some strings,” Auston says with a grin. He’s pretty sure Alex and Bree owe him one anyway. 


End file.
